shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 04
Information Series: Shugo Chara! Volume: 1 Chapter: 4 Previous chapter: Chapter 03 Next chapter: Chapter 05 Episodes based at this chapter: Episode 3 Characters In order of appearance: #Su #Amu Hinamori #Ran #Miki #Nadeshiko Fujisaki #Temari #Utau Hoshina #Ikuto Tsukiyomi #Yoru #Midori Hinamori #Ami Hinamori #Tadase Hotori #Kiseki #Kukai Soma #Yaya Yuiki Summary Amu Hinamori's third Guardian Character, Su, appears in the flash. Su tries to help by Character Changing Amu to fix the tart but instead resulting into a bigger mess by flooding the whole room filled with whipcream nearly drowning everyone with it. The door suddenly open and the whole cream burst out from within. Amu thanks the person who open the door then she sees Utau Hoshina in front of her. Utau then walks over to Ikuto Tsukiyomi telling him that it is not the embryo. Amu is still puzzled about the embryo, but Utau did not realize her confuzzled act and tells her that she and Ikuto will be the one to get the embryo for their wishes to be granted. Utau and Ikuto then leaves the room. Amu came to her senses as she sees the broken tart on the floor. Nadeshiko feels very depressed of all the hard work that they had made as a present for tomorrow. Amu started to bring tears in her eyes as Ikuto notices it for a moment before leaving the room. Su came forth thinking of an idea to make cookies instead. So she Character Change Amu to start making the batch of cookies along with everyone else helping her. Once Amu finally arrives home from school, she and the Guardian Characters are starting to wrap the cookies in a gift box. Amu asks the Guardian Characters of what color the ribbon should she use and all of them each suggests of the color that each of them represent themselves. Amu thought that it is better for the color red. Once it is done, Ran suggest a message card to him and Amu started to write a love letter to Tadase but instantly rejects it aside as that will never happen. Suddenly, Ami Hinamori came into Amu's room and was surprised to see the three Guardian Characters. Amu is shock to see her finding out her secret, so she told Ami to keep it a secret from mom and dad. Ami agrees with it and starts to play with them. While the Guardian Characters are busy playing with Ami, Amu went to meet Nadeshiko and both of them walks toward to Tadase Hotori's house. Amu is astounded to see Tadase's Japanese style house in a glance. Nadeshiko rings the doorbell causing Amu to panic. Tadase answered the door but only sees the gift bag on his mail box unaware that Amu and Nadeshiko are hiding behind the bush. Amu thanks Nadeshiko for everything then both of them departed ways. Meanwhile, Ami is playing detective trying to pretend that Miki is the crook. Su then notices the gift box under Amu's desk revealing that it is her present. Ran and Miki are shock to see it thinking of what Amu had took bystead. Miki explains to them that she created a duplicate from the original and place the message card that Amu had written. So Ran and Su carried the gift box to switch the duplicate one while Miki stays behind to keep Ami playing. Ran and Su could not carry the gift box much longer and both of them were falling from the sky until they landed ontop of Amu. Ran and Su told everything to Amu about the present causing her to panic. Amu went back to Tadase's house and slowly snuck inside to swap the duplicate gift box that she accidentally had given to him earlier. As they entered the first room, they already found Tadase's belongings causing Amu to feel awestruck of his place inside. Ran notices plenty of gift boxes next to the desk. She was about to touch them, but Kiseki appears behind them sitting on his throne saying that it is trespassing. He also wants them to search with him for the embryo but was snatched by Amu saying that he is similar to Tadase. Amu realize he said something about the embryo then asks him of what it is about that thing. Kiseki told her that it is a special egg that grant wishes. Amu finally understood of what Utau meant about it. Suddenly, Tadase came into the room hearing noises and finds Amu, Ran and Su in his room. Amu screamed in fright that she have been found out. Later, both of them are sitting on the porch as Tadase thinks that Amu finally wants to join the group. He really needs her strength to find the embryo for his wish to be granted. Amu sees through his eyes that he is very serious about it, so she decides that she perhaps might join the group for his sake. Moments later, Tadases tells Amu about a mysterious gift box that was found on his mail box with no name on it and Amu tells him that it belongs to her and also the wrong item as well. As the session break is over, Amu sees on the school bulletin board that she and Nadeshiko are both in the same class. During the new semester ceremony, the announcer announces the new Seiyo Academy Guardians. Each of them same as before but with the addition of the Joker Chair Guardian, Amu. Amu fell in shock to hear her name called out in front of everyone. Trivia Category:Manga Category:Manga chapters